Forgotten Destinies
by Ellie Accopelli
Summary: When a new student appears at Sora's school, he gets a feeling of familiarity as he knows this strange boy with silver hair. Who is he and why does he seem so very familiar? SorXRik yaoi and lemons in later chapters.
1. TicTac Toe

**Elle: **New story!!!

**Lissa: **You didnt' seem to have writer's block with this one, especially since you seemed to have whipped it up in only half an hour.

**Elle: **(pout) I couldn't really get into the other story, I still need to find a _real_ plot.

**Lissa: **(breaks out whip) Do I need to do some arranging of prorities?

**Elle: **(cowers in fear) um..preferably not...

* * *

Sora sat cross-legged at the edge of the school roof. This was _his_ place. His one place to think without everyone talking to him or interrupting him as he contemplated the day that lay ahead.

His thoughts swirled around his head like a geometric pattern. He wasn't quite sure in which direction his thoughts would take him today, nor did he truly care. He was just content with the fact that he had once again evaded his lackeys for now. Just as he began to delve deeper within his thoughts, a loud noise resounded from the lower grounds.

He gave an irritated sound as he opened his eyes, to look past his dangling feet to the ground, where a crowed of students had formed around the front entrance. He rolled his eyes, not really concerned as to what had grabbed so much of the student population's scatter-brained attention.

-----o0o-----

Riku practically jogged to the front entrance of the school. He felt as though every eye was on him, and realistically, it was. He flipped his long, silver hair, trying to keep it out of his eyes as to not trip and fall flat on his face. The whole school seemed to be alive with an energy that he thought was impossible this early in the morning. He was completely conscious of everything that seemed to be occurring at once. He was hyper aware of the whispering of the students as he walked by, of his jeans rubbing against his inner thighs until they were raw, of the wind that kept blowing his hair in his eyes, and of the feel of stares boring into his back.

He knew exactly what it was like to be the new kid, to be the freak show, or the hot-shot. His parents kept moving him around for a purpose that he knew nothing of. He was just here to listen. He missed his first "real" home; Destiny Island. He missed every little detail about it. He missed the way when they wind blew it rustled the leaves of the palm trees, of the way there were always _some_ kind of nook or cranny that you had yet to search, no matter now many times you'd gone through the island. Riku knew it was a lost cause to hold on to those memories that would eventually fade away until it was nothing more then one of those black and white photos in one of his mother's scrapbooks. Yet he couldn't help but hope, hope that by some impossible feat he would be able to return to the one true place he could call home.

-----o0o-----

Sora walked into the school with an "I don't really care" attitude. He walked as if he didn't know, somehow, that today was going to be completely different from every other. He hated coming to school, were everyday was equipped with a new drama. School was the one place where he wasn't able to escape anyone with their glossy eyes stares as people they believed to be far out of their reach, passed by them impassively.

As he walked into the classroom all eyes were on him, including, someone he didn't know. Not that it surprised him at all, but he still knew almost everyone's face at the least. He had a tendency to shy away from any social activity. For some reason the silver haired, blue eyed boy looked _very_ familiar, as though he had known him in some forgotten life…

Sora didn't dwell on the thought as he made his way to his usual seat in the back of the room. Once he got situated the whispering started up again. Some of the students made their way to the back of the room, flocking around his desk.

"Isn't someone being a little pompous this morning?" A teasing voice whispered in his ear.

"Kairi, I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." He replied, a little louder, with a small smile on his face.

Though he didn't dare admit it, he had had a _huge_ crush on Kairi since they were in 3rd grade. He had always wanted to tell her but…. Well let's just say they were in the _9th_ grade now.

The teacher walked into the room, dragging her feet from obvious exhaustion. She slid into her desk chair before jumping up with a yelp. She help up a pin that one of the students had obviously put in her chair as a "wake-up call". She cast her withering glare upon everyone of the students, trying to find the culprit before she completely lost her temper.

Sora knew what was coming before it had even occurred yet. The teacher set her searching eyes upon him with a smirk of finality. Just as she opened her mouth, Sora stood up, gathering his things.

"Don't even bother." He said as she left the class, heading towards the office.

Though he hadn't been the one to stick the pin in the chair, it had obviously done it's job.

* * *

**You know the drill!! R&R onegai! I will reward you with a new chapter, hopefully longer then this one.**

**Arigato**

**Elle-sempai**


	2. Slowly breaking the barriers

**Okay, I know this chapter sucks butt, but please stay with me! I'm having a slight case of writer's block. But you have to at least give me credit for writing _something_ seeing as I was in the hospital. I had an IV stuck in my arm for an hour and a half (shudder) I _never_ want that to happen again. **

* * *

The day progressed slowly, the hours dragging on until it was almost unbearable. Sora sat outside of the principle's office, caught in a whirlwind of déjà vu. He was always getting blamed for something he didn't do, he just seemed to be a magnet for trouble and danger. He stopped his mind there, he refused to dredge up the memories he had tried so hard to keep blocked.

"Hey! Kid!"

Sora turned around, the voice was unfamiliar to him so he had no idea why he was being called by this strange person. A boy with silver hair was running down the hall, his shoes squeaking as he skidded to a halt in front of the boy in a very professional way. He looked to be a year or two older then Sora; his body had a build that no one on the planet Earth should be able to possess. Sora ignored all of this, turning his head to hide the growing blush.

"What?" He murmured. He turned his back to the stranger, not really wanting to delve into pleasantries with him.

"Sora." He whispered.

Sora froze, the barriers in his mind bending until they almost broke.

"NO!" He yelled.

Sora fell onto his knees, practically crushing his own head with his hands. He didn't want to know what lay beyond the barriers! He didn't! He didn't! He didn't! It felt like his head was being ripped apart, his mind shattering into tiny bits and pieces. Scenes flashed in front of his mind, none of them staying for longer then a second. Yet, they were always with the same type of scenery; palm trees, water everywhere, and happiness, he had been happy there.

It ended as quickly as it had started, he lay panting on the floor, his screams still reverberating off of the walls. He was suddenly moving, his feet off of the ground; someone was _carrying_ him.

----o0o----

Riku ran down the hallway, the note from his teacher tightly clenched in his hand. Riku had already known that it had, in fact, _not_ been Sora, and he had told the teacher so. She'd written an apology note begrudgingly, telling Riku to give it to Sora and get his butt back to class. He'd nodded eagerly; he had wanted to get a chance to speak to Sora.

Riku didn't know why but Sora seemed so… _familiar_. As if he had known long ago, or possibly quite recently. He didn't dwell on the thought, thinking only of the task at hand. He wondered if Sora had recognized _him_ from somewhere, he had stared at Riku for quite sometime before getting up and leaving.

He noticed the brunette standing outside of one of the offices, his head obviously in the clouds.

"Hey! Kid!" Riku yelled.

Riku flinched inwardly, that sounded a little harsh, calling him kid when he was barely younger then Riku. Sora turned to look at him, light blue eyes locked onto azure ones. They held their eye-contact as Riku continued to run, he was unwilling to break any type of contact he could get.

He halted in front of the other boy, years of practice helping him not fall on his face ungracefully.

"Sora." Riku whispered his name, trying not to disturb whoever was in the office.

Sora broke down before he could finish what he was going to say, suddenly collapsed on the ground in front of Riku. Riku didn't know what to do and on the inside he was reaching major panic mode. He picked the younger boy up into his arms, not completely unaware of just how perfect he fit as he walked down the hallway at an incredible speed. It was soon after that that he realized; he had no idea where the nurse's office was.

----o0o----

Sora groaned as Riku began to jog, he obviously had _no_ idea where the nurse was, and thank goodness. The nurse hated Sora with a fiery passion of a thousand burning suns.

"Dude, just put me down." He groaned, pushing against Riku's chest. He was shocked to feel _quite_ a few muscles push back. _Whoa, someone's been working out. _He shuddered in Riku's arms, certain thoughts swirling around his already straining mind.

"No, you're obviously not feeling well. You freaking collapsed right in front of me!! How can you expect me to just leave you like that?!" Riku yelled quietly, his voice raising a few octaves.

Sora simply rolled his eyes; some people could be _so_ overdramatic.

* * *

**SO? What did you think? I know, really short, but I was feeling sort of lazy.**

**Here is what is to come:**

**-The memories return**

**-Sora meets Riku's parents (bum bum bum!!)**

**- Riku and Sora become a little…limey.**

**-more still planned, stay tuned **


	3. MY ANGRY READERS!

DEAR READERS!

I am _very_ sorry for the delay! As soon as I finish the chapter for _Frail Love_, I will begin working on the next chapter for this one. I promise.

This chapter will be replaced with the _actual _chapter. Please wait with anticipation!


End file.
